


the alcohol never lies

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: The Yule Ball was great, but Fred Weasley can't sleep.Just a short Fremione drabble.
Relationships: Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger, Fremione
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	the alcohol never lies

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020 and I still ship Fremione. What of it?

Fred’s feet hurt, he was losing his voice, and he was pretty sure he snogged Angelina a few times in the middle of a dance. To him, these were all signs of a successful Yule Ball. He was currently sitting in the Common Room, stretched out on one of the more cozier couches as George was sitting on the floor.

“And remember that bloke from Durmstrang who almost fought Kenny?” George asked. A lot happened during the Yule Ball that Fred didn’t exactly remember. He and George were able to slip out of Hogwarts into Hogsmead using the secret passage way and were able to find some firewhiskey. They shared among their friends, but that didn’t stop the two of them from drinking most of it. Now hours after the Yule Ball, they were both tired and a little bit drunk and thought everything was hilarious. “Man, Fred, that bloke was mad. Poor Kenny, though, right?”

“Mmhmm,” replied Fred, his head buzzing. He then asked for the fourth time that night, “Did I snog Angelina? I can’t remember. I think I did, though. If I did I hope she doesn’t take it the wrong way.”

George laughed and replied, “I don’t know, Feorge, but trust me, if you did snog her, she won’t take it the wrong way. She knows you guys are friends. Now if we’re talking about snogging, did you hear Alicia dare me and Lee to snog?”

Fred blinked stupidly. “No. Did you?”

“No idea,” replied George throwing his hands in air. Sighing deeply, George grabbed a pillow off the seat and laid down. “I’m tired.”

And before Fred could reply, George was asleep. Fred sat there watching his twin for a bit when he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Hermione on the bottom step looking over at Fred and George.

“I thought I heard voices,” she said tentatively. “Why are you two up so late? And why is George asleep on the floor?”

“Tired,” replied Fred, shrugging. When Hermione looked at him skeptically, he said more truthfully, “Maybe a bit drunk off firewhiskey we took.”

Hermione sighed and went over to where Fred was lying on the couch. “Let me guess, you’re drunk too?”

Before he knew it, Fred was laughing hysterically as Hermione stared, more confused than ever. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she answered, the corners of her mouth twitching. “Well, although I don’t approve this, I do find it extremely entertaining. Move over.”

Fred sat up allowing her to sit next to him. He looked at her more closely realizing that she still had make up smeared under her eyes. For an unknown reason, he really wanted to wipe the smudges away. 

“So George passed out drunk, did he?” Hermione asked, nudging the sleeping George with her toe. 

“Yes,” replied Fred, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Forgot how to speak or about to be sick?” Hermione asked, moving over slightly just in case.

Fred shook his head. “No. You have make up under your eye.”

Hermione wiped a finger under her eye, smearing the black make up a little more. “Do I? You can blame your brother for that. Did I get it all?”

“No,” replied Fred. Giving into his urge, he reached over and rubbed his thumb under her eye where the make up was. When he was done, he pulled his hand back appreciating his work. “Pretty. Why am I blaming Ron?”

Hermione waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it, it was stupid. Thanks for getting it for me. So how was your Yule Ball? Did you have fun.”

“My feet hurt, I think I’m losing my voice because it sounds raspy, I’m drunk, and I think I snogged Angelina.” 

“Wow, productive night,” Hermione said laughing. “What do you mean by ‘think you snogged’? Do you not remember?”

Fred shook his head. It felt heavy from the firewhiskey. 

“Maybe you didn’t then.”

“I didn’t want to snog her though. She’s my friend. Well, maybe I did want to snog her, I don’t remember.” Fred watched Hermione giggle as he talked. He liked making her laugh. Maybe she might let him kiss her. “Did you snog Krum?”

Hermione stopped laughing and looked uncomfortable. “No. He tried to snog me but… I stopped him.”

“Why? You should have let him.”

“I have my reasons. But why should I have let him?”

Before he could stop himself, Fred blurted, “Because you’re pretty. Pretty girls should be snogged. Well, all girls should be. But I think you’re pretty and nice and very smart. I should have asked you to the Yule Ball. I almost did, but Ginny said you had a date before I could. I’m glad you went with Krum. Fucking Bulgarians though, wish you went with me.”

Hermione looked at Fred, a bemused expression on her face. Fred felt tired and confused and he started to think he offended Hermione.

“’Mione, I’m sorry, I can’t stop myself.”

Hermione gave him a small smile. “Did you want to snog me, Fred?”

“Very much. Even when I’m not drunk off firewhiskey, I want to snog you.”

Hermione was suddenly sitting a lot closer to Fred than he remembered. “And if I snog you, will you be happy?”

“Yes I will!” replied Fred, his heart racing, his vision blurring a bit. “Do you think I’ll remember?”

“I hope so.” And quite suddenly, Hermione was kissing Fred and he was happily kissing her back. When they broke apart, Hermione grabbed Fred’s hand. “You can go to sleep now, Fred, I’ll stay down here with you for a little bit.”

“Hermione,” Fred responded, his head swimming, “we just snogged with George asleep on the floor.”

And then Fred was asleep, Hermione holding his hand and a small smile on her face.


End file.
